X-Girls in Atlantis
by fullmoon71383
Summary: Some of the X-Girls spend spring break in Atlantis. Not much of a plot, just mindless fun. Expect lots of drinking, shenanigans, and foul language. Also lots of Jubilee bashing. (Sorry never did like Jubilee)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story. It's basically plotless, so don't expect much more than a bad reality show starring the X-Girls lol. The cast will include; Lady Mastermind, Jubliee, Dazzler, Boom-Boom, Psylocke, and Shadowcat. The X-Girls spend spring break in Atlantis, later chapters might include some of the X-Boys crashing the vacation. Review if you like it. **

X-Girls in Atlantis:

Regan Wyngarde yawned loudly as she sat outside the dressing room of a Macy's in Bayville Mall. She was tired of waiting for her friend Betsy Braddock to finish trying on a dozen different bathing suits. It had already been nearly half an hour since Betsy had entered the dressing room, arms loaded with cheap bikini's. She wished the indecisive Brit would just hurry up and pick one so she could get out the department store. A Macy's for god sake, if any of her Manhattan friends could see her, she'd die of embarrassment. She knew damn well she could afford better. And, if Betsy hadn't been so proud as to let Regan by her a swim suit herself she wouldn't have ended up in such a tacky store to begin with. At least they would be out of Bayville and on their way to the Bahama's in twenty-four hours. She brushed some imaginary lint off of her cardigan and straightened her pencil skirt.

"For Christ's sake Bets are you done yet?" She called over her shoulder to the doorway of the dressing room.

"Hold your sodding horses!" Came the cockney reply from inside the private room. "I'll be out in a minute."

Regan sighed and crossed her legs. She had been feeling bitchier than usual. It was senior year and she was anxious to graduate. Coupling that with impending finals, power training, and having no idea what she was going to do after she left Xavier's she was glad to be getting away for spring break. She was also glad her father had given her a chance to take her friends along with her to the Bahama's. Even if Jubilee was tagging along at Kitty's request. She could deal with the annoying mall rat if she had Betsy and Tabitha to hang with. Alison was nice enough. Maybe a little too straight-laced, but that would give someone to take Jubilee off her hands. She looked up to see Kitty walking toward the dressing room. Dressed in her usual laid-back fashion; which usually gave Regan a headache. For a girl as pretty as she was; Regan couldn't figure out why Kitty always dressed in baggy t-shirts and jeans.

Kitty smiled at Regan by way of greeting. "She still in there?" She asked.

Regan rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. And if she would just let me buy her something from Sacks, we could be back at school packing right now." She replied loud enough for Betsy to hear her.

"Alright Lady Di, I'm coming out!" Betsy yelled back. A second later a tall, athletic looking girl with long purple hair and punk makeup walked out of the dressing room wearing a two piece with the British Flag splashed across it. Betsy did a three-sixty degree turn and flashed the two other girls a big grin. "Whatcha think?"

Kitty nodded in approval. "Cute." She answered. Regan on the other hand gave Betsy a quizzical look.

"So you not only want to desecrate your country's flag, but you want to look like a hoe while doing it?" She quipped.

Betsy narrowed her eyes at Regan but kept the smirk on her face. "That settles it then, this is the one." She said. She glanced in the full length mirror and struck a pose before turning on her heel back into the dressing room to change. Betsy hadn't taken offense to Regan's criticism, in fact, she loved soliciting such a reaction from her best friend. It was proof that she looked hot in it.

Kitty shook her head at Regan. "You guys really don't sound like best friends." She pointed out. "You act more like enimies, or is it frienimies?" Kitty tilted her head to the side as she tried to figure it out.

Regan cracked a small smile and shrugged. "Oh our friendship is based on years of cleverly timed insults. I'm just glad she finally picked one, even if it looks like that." She added a slight note of distaste when she said "that."

Regan stood up in the hopes that Betsy was ready to pay for the garment and head back to school. "So where are Alison, Jubliee, and Tabby, diving through a bargain bin at JCPenny's?"

Kitty; whom had also learned not to take Regan's snarky comments seriously, laughed and shook her head. "Do you always have to be such a label snob? You know you can find cute bathing suits at any department store in this mall, not everything has to cost a small fortune."

"Yeah your right." Regan relented. "I mean if you want to look like you come from a trailer park, it's none of my business."

"We don't have trailer parks in the U.K." Betsy chimed in as she exited the dressing room carrying the bikini on her arm. "At least not in Essex." She was attired in her usual punk style of clothing, which consisted of a black bra under a fish-net tank-top, a kilt and her combat boots. "Come on." She motioned to the cashier.

With Regan and Kitty in tow, Betsy plopped the bikini on the counter. The sales woman rang up her purchase which Betsy paid for with cash she pulled from her bra. The three young women walked out of the department store into the main foyer of the mall to see Jubliee, Tabby, and Alison hanging by the fountain in the center. Alison was holding a bag from Wet Seal and sipping on a iced coffee. Alison was the only member of their girl group that Regan believed had any style. It was a bit hipster for Regan's taste but at least she always looked cute. Tabby was a goth but it worked for her. Jubilee on the other hand; well Regan could have spent all night making fun of that hideous yellow trench-coat. Jubliee was carrying a bag from Areopostale; typical. And Tabby had a Hot Topic bag clutched in her hands. They were consistent if nothing else. Alison noticed the trio and waved at them.

"We're done if you guys are ready to go." She said taking another sip from her coffee.

"Let's move out then, I wanna get through the next 24 hours and kiss Bayville behind for a week." Regan hooked her arm around Betsy's and started heading toward the mall exit. "Atlantis here we come!" She exclaimed as the six of them left the suburban shopping center. Moment's later they were cruising down the freeway back to Greymalkin Lane in Regan's SUV. Betsy had called shot-gun as per usual with Alison, Tabby, Jubliee, and Kitty taking up the back seats. Betsy pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket on her kilt and lit one. The smell of the smoke caused Regan to pull an annoyed face.

"Bets what did I tell you about smoking in..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before she heard one of the back window's roll down. She looked in the rear-view mirror to see Tabby lighting a cigarette of her own. "Guys, you know I hate it when people smoke in my car."

"Don't get your kickers in a twist Regan." Betsy said as she rolled the passenger window down. "Besides..." She continued as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs. "It's your daddy's car isn't it?"

Regan rolled her eyes again. Okay so it was her father's car and she was just borrowing it. But still, her friends could at least ask her first. "Well just don't burn holes in the upholstery. I don't want daddy taking away my ride." She retorted.

Tabby spoke up from the seat behind Regan. "What time do we have to be at JFK?"

"The flight is at eight am." Regan replied. "But we might have to get there by six considering they might have to strip search you and Betsy."

Betsy looked over at Regan slyly. "Are you saying I look like a terrorist?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact I am." Regan smirked back at her.

Betsy's face broke in a wide grin. "Awww cheers love, thanks a lot." Her comment managed to get a giggle from Alison.

Jubliee's voice pipped up from the very back seat. "By the way Regan I really wanted to thank you for inviting me. I can't wait to see the Bahama's. I thought I was gonna have to spend all spring break at school hanging out with Kurt and Bobby."

Regan mentally grimaced but kept her voice pleasant and mustered as much sincerity as she could. "Oh think nothing of it Jubilee, I'm glad you're coming along, we're going to have a blast."

A split second later she heard Betsy's voice in her head. _"You're so full of shit."_ Betsy telepathically communicated to her.

"_Give me a break, I'm trying my best here."_ Regan answered maintaining the telepathic link. _"Besides, she's only coming because Kitty begged me."_

"_Still it's nice to take her along mate, Ali thinks it was sweet too." _Betsy projected.

"_Well don't get it twisted, I'm not sweet, I'm just doing a favor for Kitty." _Regan finished.

Alison took the moment of silence to ask something she'd been wondering. "So did anyone think about how we're going to get away with drinking while we're there? I mean it's an American resort, so drinking age is still twenty-one."

Regan made a tsk-tsk noise. "Uh hello Ali, we're mutants. I can make any bartender think we look like we're in our thirties, or Betsy can just plant a suggestion in his head." She replied.

Betsy turned around in her seat to wink at Alison then she tapped a finger to her head. "Always handy to have a telepath around." She said.

Alison shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Thirty minutes later they arrived back at Xavier's; which had been just enough time for Tabby and Betsy to make Regan's care wreak of smoke.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

A good night's sleep later five of them were standing in the foyer of the mansion waiting for Regan to take them to JFK. Alison checked her wrist watch again wondering what was keeping their companion. Jubliee looked nervous that they were going to miss their flight. Tabby was jamming out to the music flowing through her ear-buds. Kitty yawned still trying to wake up, and Betsy was sitting on her suitcase twirling her purple tresses, looking bored. Finally Regan entered the foyer dragging a heap of suitcases behind her all bound together by a bungee cord. The other girls had the sense to pack light, but Regan obviously didn't.

Betsy shot Regan a look once she caught sight of the luggage. "Bloody hell luv, we're only going away for a week."

Regan glanced behind her at the multitude of suitcases and shrugged. "My shoes took up more space than I thought they would."

"Is all that going to fit in your car?" Jubilee asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well if not we can just throw out your bag." Regan quipped, giving Jubilee a sarcastic smile.

Jubilee looked confused for a moment. She contemplated if Regan was serious. Before she could reply Regan let out a giggle. "Oh calm down Jubliee, I'm kidding." She said. She pulled a pair of Chanel sunglasses out of her purse and slipped them on. "Okay bitches, let's get this vacation started."

Later they were standing in line at the security checkpoint to the terminal. Regan, Alison, Kitty, and Jubilee managed to pass through the metal detector on the first pass. Betsy and Tabby on the other hand had to pass through a few times since neither of them had followed directions and left several metal objects on their person. Regan stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot as the TSA worker waved a metal detector across Betsy's chest. The detector whizzed as it passed her nipple line. Betsy winked at the middle-aged man. "Piercings." She explained.

The man sneered and waved her on. Betsy blew him a kiss and gathered up her belongings. Tabby glad that when the man passed the detector across her body she wouldn't have anything that would cause it to go off. Jubliee stood slack jawed as Tabby and Betsy caught up with the rest of the group.

"Do you really have your nipples pierced?" She whispered to Betsy.

Betsy rolled her eyes. "No Jubliee, my tits are packed with uranium." She replied sarcastically.

Jubliee caught on, but remained undeterred by Betsy's sarcasm. "Did it hurt." She continued.

Betsy shrugged. "Yeah, but that was half the fun." She replied with a grin.

After the group flashed their passports and boarding cards to the flight attendant at the gate they boarded the plane. Jubliee wore a look of fascination at their seating accommodations. "I can't believe we get to fly first class. This is so cool Regan."

Regan forced herself not to pull a face at Jubliee's comment. She simply flashed her a smile as she slipped into the plush leather window seat. "Oh Jubliee you really think I would make us fly economy?"

Betsy slipped into the isle seat next to her. "Nice save." She whispered with a smirk.

Alison and Kitty took the two seats directly behind Betsy and Regan with Jubliee and Tabby taking the seats behind the other two girls. Each girl settled in for a long flight. Regan took a second to mentally plan what they would do once they made it to Atlantis. They would check into the luxury suite, and then it was off to one of the resort nightclubs for some drinks and dancing. The plane taxied onto the runway and moments later was climbing through the air and heading due south for the Caribbean. Tabby and Alison had pulled out their MP3 players to zone out to some music, while Kitty and Jubliee chatted away over the tops of their seats. Regan pulled out an issue of Vogue from her carry on bag, and Betsy was snoring away her head resting against her seat.

Regan elbowed Betsy to stop her from sawing logs. Betsy woke up with a start. "Huh, what." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I really don't want to spend the next seven hours listening to that if you don't mind." Regan said tersely.

Betsy yawned and stretched. "Sorry luv." She replied. "Bit more knackered than I thought."

"I swear sometimes I think I need subtitles to understand you." Regan retorted flipping through the magazine.

"It's not my fault you don't understand bloody English." Betsy chuckled.

"It's not my fault you don't speak bloody English." Regan shot back mimicking Betsy's accent.

Betsy kept the banter up and pointed a finger at Regan. "Hey I resemble that remark." Regan hooked her finger around Betsy's and shook it causing both of them to laugh. "So anyway are you keeping this vacation girls only, or are we planning to meet up with some blokes on this trip?"

Regan set the magazine on her lap and looked over at Betsy. "Seriously Betsy, it's the Bahama's, at best it's going to be a bunch of out of shape middle-aged men with wives and kids." Regan answered. "I'm not looking for any vacation nookie, but you all are more than welcome to it. Just don't bring them back to the suite." She clarified. "I don't want to hear anybody bumping uglies while I'm trying to get my R&amp;R on."

"Oh heaven's no, I'd never offend your delicate sensibilities." Betsy said taking on a uncharacteristic posh accent.

Regan smirked again and continued reading her magazine. "You're such a bitch."

"Yes, and what of it?" Betsy said cracking a smile of her own. "By the by, how you gonna deal with Jubliee for seven whole days?" She asked.

"That's why we have Kitty and Ali." Regan answered without looking over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Eight hours later after deboarding, collecting their luggage, and a taxi ride; Regan slid the magnetic key into the slot of their presidential suite and swung the door open for all of them to enter. It was lavish, and spacious. There was a full kitchen, dining area, wet bar, parlor, and two bedrooms. One was the master bedroom complete with King sized bed and jacuzzi bath, while the other was just a simple bed room with two Queen sized beds, and it's own bathroom. A large balcony was included, with screens to keep bugs out. In the taxi over the girls had decided sleeping arrangements. Regan and Betsy would take the master bed; of course. Tabby would bunk with Alison, and Kitty would bunk with Jubilee. The girls separated into their respective rooms and began unpacking.

Betsy flopped onto the king size bed, her purple tresses sprawled out against the white quilt. She stretched and yawned loudly. "One hell of trip that was." She said.

Regan was already beginning to sort through her luggage. She threw articles of clothing this way and that, trying to find the outfit she was looking for. "Well don't get too comfy. We've got dinner at Cafe Martinique in an hour, then drinks and dancing at Aura."

Betsy rolled over on her side, her head propped by her elbow. "Made the reservations in advance, have we?" She asked.

Regan grinned at her as she pulled out an Aidan Mattox cocktail dress, and YSL shoes. "You know I'm nothing if not prepared." She answered.

"Right-oh." Betsy nodded as she rolled over and got to her feet. "I'm gonna pop out for a fag." She called over her shoulder as she headed out the bedroom door.

Kitty entered immediately after Betsy's exit. "What's the plan for tonight?" She asked.

Regan answered without looking up from her task of unloading her numerous beauty products. "Dinner at Martinique in an hour, then drinks and dancing at Aura." She stopped for a moment when a thought occurred to her. She looked up at Kitty and added. "And for the love of god can you please convince Jubilee to wear something less, tacky?"

Kitty snorted a laugh. "I'll try but you know how she dresses."

Regan pulled a face. "Then at least see if Alison will lend her something. If I have to look at her all night I'd rather it not hurt my eyes."

Kitty shrugged, a broad smile still on her face. "I can but try." She said before turning to leave. Regan figured it was a slim chance that Jubilee would borrow an outfit from Ali. Oh well, as long as she had enough sense not to wear that damn trench coat Regan could live with whatever hideous ensemble she would undoubtedly don for the evening.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

An hour later, six smartly dressed teen-age mutants were seated in the lavishly styled Cafe Martinique. Regan; looking like a fashion model straight from a magazine. Alison; dressed in a simple but stylish white three-quarter sleeve top, black trousers, and black pumps; her wavy blond locks falling in cascades around her face and down her back. Kitty; in a red Bebe dress that actually showed off her figure, complete with open-toed wedge heels; her chestnut brown hair pulled back in a wind-swept ponytail. Tabby; still Gothic in style of hair and makeup, and still wearing black, but at least her black dress was modest; even if her spike heels were not. Betsy; looking like a much sluttier version of Audrey Hepburn, with a slit up her little black dress so far it reached mid thigh, and her purple locks pulled up away from her face. And finally Jubilee; whom, much to Regan's surprise, had managed to find a stylish pink strapless empire-waist dress. However the obnoxious, silver, sequent heels she was sporting still managed to solicit some disapproval.

They were in the middle of surveying their menus when the waiter approached the table. He was a young man, probably somewhere in his late twenties. He wasn't really Regan's type, but Jubilee and Kitty seemed to find him rather attractive. "Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?" He asked taking out his notepad.

Regan started first. "Dirty Martini." She answered flatly not bothering to look up from the menu. Betsy followed with a Vodka tonic, Alison and Tabby continued each with a Margarita and Kitty with a Pina-colada. Finally Jubilee, who couldn't seem to make up her mind, settled on a Mojito. The waiter stared at them for a moment his eyes narrowed. Then he asked the question they all knew was coming.

"Can I see some ID please." He asked bluntly.

Regan shot a look at Betsy. "Bets a little help here." She mumbled.

Betsy turned to stare into the eyes of the waiter. Reaching out with her telepathic mind she gently pushed a suggestion into his head. An energy signature resembling a purple butterfly flashed around her eyes for a split second then disappeared. The waiter blinked several times and suddenly flashed the girls a broad smile.

"I'll be right back with those drinks." He said pleasantly, before turning to head for the bar.

"Nicely done." Regan said and winked at Betsy.

Kitty shrugged. "I guess it is handy to have a telepath around."

Betsy's grin resembled the Cheshire Cat. "Init though."

Jubilee bit nervously at her lip and spoke up. "You think we should be doing this. I mean I don't think Professor X would appreciate you using your powers for underage drinking."

Betsy tuned her head away from Jubilee so the girl wouldn't see her rolling her eyes. Regan had supress the urge to do the same. Instead she simply glanced down the table at the irritating Asian. "Professor X isn't here." She remarked shortly.

Jubilee, unshaken by Regan's tone persisted. "But what if he's watching us right now? You know like on Cerebro or something." She asked her voice taking on a whining edge.

Alison decided to diffuse the tension by adding. "I'm sure the professor has better things to use Cerebro for than watching a bunch of teenage girls on spring break."

"God I hope so." Tabby interjected nose still buried in the menu.

Tabby's trademark randomness sent Regan and Betsy into a peel of laughter that had Kitty and Alison soon joining in. Tabby managed a small smirk at her own statement. Jubilee still wore a look of worry but it quickly faded once the waiter returned to set the Mojito in front of her.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Once the group was well into their meals Regan lifted what was left of her Martini for a cheers. She cleared her throat loudly so the other girls would get the hint. Each of them raised their respective drinks one after the other. When Regan was certain she had their full attention she started a toast.

"Here's to fun in the sun, and week in paradise." She started with a toothy grin. "Drink up ladies, the fun is just beginning."

"Cheers luv." Betsy chimed in before chugging down the rest of her Vodka tonic.

"Here here." Alison and Kitty said in unison.

"Hurray." Tabby added in her usual monotone.

"This is so much fun." Jubilee finished, sounding a little slap-happy. "And this is really tasty." She said pointing at her drink. "What's in a Mojito?" She asked.

"Rum." Tabby answered, as she continued to eat her meal.

"Rummmm." Jubilee echoed, holding the the m at the end of the word a little longer. "Rum is yummy." She took another swig from the glass and then returned to eating the seafood dish she had ordered. "And this fish is delicious. Rum and fish, I wonder if they make a fish entree with rum." It was obvious to the other girls that Jubilee was now talking to herself.

Regan leaned over spoke quietly into Alison's ear. "How many of those has she had?"

Alison turned her head to whisper back at Regan. "Only one." She answered pulling an incredulous face.

Regan was now even more grateful that Kitty and Alison were on the vacation. At least when Jubilee inevitably made an ass of herself they would be there to deal with it. She let Kitty and Alison continue their conversation and turned back to speak with Betsy.

"So same game plan as usual when we get to Aura?" She asked.

Betsy cocked an eyebrow at her blond companion. "You think you can keep up?"

Regan pointed a finger at Betsy to accent her next statement. "I told you I was going to beat you one day, and tonight's the night."

"If you say so mate." Betsy stated leaning back in her chair and signaling the waiter for another drink.

It had been Regan's ambition to drink Betsy under the table since they'd become best friends back in sophomore year. So far the undisputed champion was still Betsy.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

An hour later the girls had finished with dinner and were well into dancing the night away at Aura. The hard pulsing beats of the techno music and swirling lights had put them all in a celebratory mood; except of course for Tabby, who's face still displayed no trace of enthusiasm. Betsy and Regan were seated at the bar slamming down their third shot of Patrone. Regan winced at the bitter taste of the alcohol and the burning sensation it caused running down her throat. She quickly bit into the lime wedge in her hand to chase the bitter taste away. Betsy had taken her shot without so much as a grimace. They placed their empty shot glasses on the bar surface. Betsy was starting to look a little blurry to Regan.

"Looky here." She slurred to her purple haired friend, and pointed at herself. "I'm gonna out drink you if isss' the last thing I do."

"Oi luv, if ya do, I reckon it will." Betsy replied. Whenever Betsy drank her accent always got thicker. She picked up the pint of dark lager she'd ordered and chugged a few swigs from it.

Kitty sat one seat over from Betsy at the bar, nursing a Corona and laughing at the ridiculous contest between her two companions. Tabby was standing on the outskirts of the dance floor sipping a Miller Light and bobbing her head to the music. Alison and Jubilee were cutting up a rug on the dance floor with dozens of other tourists. Alison had wisely decided to forgo any further alcoholic beverages and was riding the high of the energetic music as she danced. Jubilee however was on her fifth froufrou drink, currently a Blue Hawaiian, and dancing with wild motions as if in the throws of a seizure.

Back at the bar Regan turned her blurry vision back to the bartender. "Two more." She said holding up two fingers. Whether it was intended for her to understand how many she had ordered or for the bartender to understand; Regan wouldn't have been able to say in her inebriated state. Betsy realized that Regan was getting in over her head and signaled the bartender herself.

"Nevr' mind mate she'll 'ave a water." Betsy said pointing to Regan.

"Bitch don't tell me what I'll..." Regan started, but Betsy put her hand over Regan's mouth.

"Luv, you need water." Betsy chuckled. "Don't argue."

Regan rolled her eyes and relented. "Fine." She said, but address the bartender again. "But I want expensive bottled water, not that shit from the tap."

The bartender narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Got it, no shit from the tap." He repeated.

Betsy needed a cigarette. She turned to Kitty and pointed over her shoulder at Regan. "Watch her yeah?" She asked.

Kitty smiled, amused that even drunk Regan could be a bitch. "Sure." She replied.

Betsy slipped out the back entrance of the bar to the pool and lit up a smoke. As Kitty watched her leave she noticed Tabby walking toward her. "Check out the Asian persuasion." Tabby said, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

Kitty glanced over her friends shoulder to see Jubilee was still bopping to the energetic music on the dance floor. The scene wouldn't have caused her alarm if Jubilee hadn't been firing off sparks from the tips of her fingers in time with the music. Kitty quickly rushed out onto the dance floor and grabbed a hold of her friend. She hoped that none of the tourists had noticed Jubilee's show off of her mutant powers.

"Jubes, wha cha doin?" Kitty asked. She kept a smile on her face so as not to look suspicious.

Jubilee pulled an annoyed face that Kitty had stopped her from dancing. "Oh come on Kitty, I was just having fun." She whined.

"We've talked about this Jubes, no using mutant powers capable of attracting attention in public." Kitty reiterated.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah well what about Ali?" She asked pointing across the dance floor. Kitty turned to see Alison on the opposite end of the floor, twirling what appeared to be glow-sticks for a group of drunk tourists. Kitty was glad that the group was too drunk to realize that it wasn't glow-sticks Alison was twirling, but rather two colored lights she had produced from the music. At least she was making it convincing.

She shrugged as she turned back to face Jubilee. "Well Ali's power is more...functional." She answered trying to save face.

"Pfffff, whatever." Jubilee retorted. Suddenly the color on her face drained and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She stifled a gag and managed to choke out. "Bathroom?"

Kitty looked around scanning for the nearest restroom to point Jubilee toward, but when she looked back to the spot beside her she saw that the other girl had already rushed off. She noticed a pink blur rushing out the back door.

Jubilee burst out the back door of the club to see Betsy still smoking a cigarette. She was definitely looking green around the gills. "B-bets, where's the bathroom?" She stuttered. Betsy pointed to a facility to the left of the pool. Jubliee dashed off in the aforementioned direction. A moment later Kitty ran out of the club.

"I saw Jubilee come out here, where'd she go?" She asked.

Betsy pointed to the bathroom, knowing full well exactly what had caused Jubilee to rush off. "She's yacking inta toilet."

"Awww poor Jubes, we shouldn't have let her drink so much." Kitty stated sympathetically.

Betsy took a last puff from her cigarette before crushing it out. "Yeah she's proper shit-faced. So is Regan. Better call it a night yeah?" She said.

Kitty nodded. "Good call. I'll get Jubliee, you round up Ali, Tabby, and Regan."

Upon entering the ladies room Kitty could hear the sickening sound of someone retching into one of the toilets. She stooped down to look under the stall doors and saw Jubilee's obnoxious silver pumps in the third stall. She knocked on the stall door and called to her friend.

"Hey Jubes you okay?" She asked.

Jubilee stopped retching for a second to answer. "Rum is awful! Why the hell do they put it in drinks?"

Kitty had to stop herself from laughing at her friends misfortune. "You know Rum wasn't the only alcohol you had tonight." She pointed out. "You also had Tequila, Vodka, and Gin."

"I'm never drinking again!" Jubilee moaned.

Kitty knocked again trying to get Jubilee to snap out it. "Come on Jubes, we're gonna go back to the room, you can sleep it off."

A few seconds later Jubilee opened the stall door. She didn't look as green but her eyes were watery and some of her hair was plastered to her forehead by sweat. Kitty slung one of Jubilee's arms over her shoulder and guided her out of the bathroom and into the bar. She met up with Tabby and Ali, and watched as Betsy dragged Regan away from the bar.

The girls stumbled their way through the foyer to the elevators. Once back in the suite Kitty helped Jubliee to bed, followed by Ali and Tabby. Betsy helped an unsteady Regan into the master bedroom and deposited her onto the king sized bed. By that point Regan was slurring unintelligibly. Betsy couldn't wait to rub in her face the next morning. Regan pulled the covers over herself and was asleep within seconds. Betsy flopped down onto the bed and a moment later was snoring away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Regan opened her eyes only to snap them shut again as soon as they had registered how much light was pouring into the bedroom. She slowly opened them again squinted and allowed them to adjust to the brightness. Her head felt heavy and there was a pounding in the back of her skull. She groaned as she pulled herself to a sitting position on the bed. She was still dressed in the outfit she had worn the night before at Aura. When she tried to recall the events of the evening her memory had a few irritating gaps. She clearly remembered dinner, and arriving at Aura. But somewhere after the fourth shot with Betsy her memory failed her altogether. Now here she was fully dressed in bed and with a raging hangover. She knew she couldn't just sit there all day and wait it out. She was on vacation with her friends after all.

Sighing she slid off the bed onto unsteady feet. After getting her balance she strolled over the mirror on the opposite wall. She actually grimaced at the refection staring back at her. Her poker straight blond hair was a wreck. Frizzy and disheveled it stuck out in several directions. Her eyeliner and mascara were smudged, as was her lipstick. And her dress was now wrinkled and clingy from static. She reached for a pair of sunglasses on the night stand and slipped them on giving her tired eyes relief from the Caribbean sun. She exited the bedroom and stumbled into the dinning area of the hotel suite. She had expected to see Betsy in the same state as herself, but to her surprise Betsy wasn't in the suite. None of the girls were except herself and Tabby. Tabby was currently seated at the table eating a bowel of Count Chocula. She nodded to Regan as a gesture of "good morning." Regan found herself grateful that Tabby was a woman of few words.

"How the hell can you see with all this light?" Regan grumbled sarcastically as she took a seat opposite Tabby.

Tabby merely shrugged before continuing to munch on her cereal. She and Regan sat in silence for a moment as Regan tried to focus on anything other than the pounding in her head. Finally, she actually took notice of what Tabby was eating.

"Count Chocula? Seriously?" She asked the goth sitting across from her. "Of all the things you could have ordered from room service, you picked that?"

Tabby was undaunted by Regan's disapproval and simply shrugged again. "I happen to like Count Chocula." She answered between crunches. "Besides, it's full of vitamins." She finished with a smirk.

Regan put both her hands to the sides of her head and massaged her temples. One of these days she was going to teach Tabby some class if it killed her. Then she looked around the empty suite. "So where is everyone else?" She asked.

Tabby set the cereal bowel down. "Ali and Kitty went exploring. And, Jubilee kept annoying all of us with a lot of inane questions about what the hotel has to offer, so Betsy took her for a run on the beach."

Regan was about to express surprise at the notion of Betsy going for a run considering how much they had both had to drink last night; when the door to the room opened and said purple haired girl entered the suite with Jubilee following behind her. They were both glistening from their run along the white sandy beach. Betsy made her way to the fridge and opened it to pull out a bottle of water. She took a swig from it before glancing over at the table where Tabby and Regan were sitting. She started snickering the moment she caught a look at Regan.

"Morning mates." She said brightly. "Who let the trollop into the room?" She pointed at Regan with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Tabby and Jubliee couldn't help but burst into laughter at Betsy's comment. Regan lifted the sunglasses off of her eyes so she could glare evilly at her best friend. "Ha ha fuckety ha." She mumbled and slipped them back over her eyes. It was bad enough to be hung over, but to add insult to injury and have Betsy be cheerful was too much. As her best friend took a seat at the table beside her Regan continued.

"And how the hell is it that you aren't feeling as shitty as me?" She asked. "You drank twice as much as I did."

Betsy shrugged. "Why do you think I went for a run luv?" She responded. "It's great for hangovers. Gets the blood pumping, sweats out the booze, and tada." She took another gulp from her water bottle.

Regan sneered and glanced over at Jubilee. She had been hoping that Jubliee would spend all day retching in the bathroom, but unfortunately for Regan; Jubilee was looking just as bright and beamish as Betsy.

"Yeah." Jubilee chimed in. "That was a great idea Betsy. I'm just gonna freshen up, then we should figure out what we're going to do today." She then exited the dining area and headed into the bedroom she shared with the other girls. Once she was out of sight Regan spoke up again.

"Ok, now that's just not fair." She huffed. "If that bitch gets to drink until she's shit-faced, throw up her guts, and generally annoy everyone why doesn't she have to suffer from a hangover?"

Tabby decided to hazard a guess at that moment. "Maybe it's a secondary mutation." She stated flatly.

"What is?" Betsy asked giving Tabby a confused look.

"Processing alcohol." Tabby clarified.

"Figures." Regan retorted.

The three girls still left at the table heard the door to the suite open again, this time it was Ali and Kitty that had made their return. Kitty caught a look at Regan and decided against making a joke at the blond's expense. Regan when she was in a good mood could be snippy; but a hung over Regan was something Kitty didn't want to tangle with. Not to mention, Regan's powers could really mess with your head if she chose to direct them at some one she was angry with. Kitty simply smiled politely at her and took a seat at the dining table. Ali, looking as cute and sophisticated as usual, followed Kitty's example. She deposited several pamphlets and brochures highlighting the resorts amenities onto the glass surface of the table. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the girls at the table. Mostly because no one was in a hurry to provoke Regan's temper.

"So..." Kitty began. "What do you guys want to do?"

Regan sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "The only thing I plan to do is lay on the beach and bake out this hangover." She said.

Betsy nodded her head in agreement with Regan. "Wouldn't mind some fun in the sun myself." She added.

Ali pushed one of the pamphlets she had gathered in Kitty's direction. "You wanna check out this Ruins Lagoon?" She asked. "It says we can snorkel through it."

Kitty's face lit up at the colorful pictures she saw on the pamphlet. "This looks awesome!" she exclaimed. "What about you Tabby?" She asked looking in the goth girl's direction.

Tabby shrugged and stopped munching on her cereal for a moment. "I'll just hang with Bets and Regan on the beach." She answered in usual monotone. "But we should check out that water park later if you're game."

Kitty smiled and nodded already mentally scheduling how the rest of the day would play out. Regan found herself silently praying that Kitty and Ali would convince Jubilee to join them in the lagoon. If she had to endure the annoying mall-rat with a hangover all day she was liable to end up drowning her.

"So that's Me, Betsy and Tabby at the beach..." Regan started, as she intended to get them all on the same page about a time to meet up again; when Jubilee dashed back into the room excited as a puppy with a chew toy.

"The beach!" She exclaimed eagerly. "I heard the beaches here are incredible. I'm in with that group." She turned on her heel and headed back into the bedroom to get her bathing suit on before any of the girls had a chance to say anything.

Regan slumped forward in her chair and let her forehead come down onto the glass of the table. That was just like Jubilee. Now it appeared she would have no choice to put up with her. Betsy couldn't suppress her amusement. She burst into a fit of giggling knowing full well that Jubilee was the last person Regan wanted to accompany her to the beach. Regan kept her forehead against the table but lashed out a pointed finger in Betsy's direction.

"That's enough out of you!" Regan growled. "Unless you want to walk back to New York."

Betsy managed to stifle her giggling but kept the wide grin on her face. She straightened up in her chair the way she had when she was in boarding school. "No miss, sorry miss." She said in a militant tone. So far the vacation wasn't turning out the way Regan had planned. She hadn't intended to get so drunk that should feel horrible on their first day, but she knew it was her own damn fault for challenging Betsy to a drinking match. She groaned and sat up before getting up from the chair and heading into the bedroom she shared with Betsy. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go." She called over her shoulder.

A few minutes turned into more than half an hour by the time Regan was feeling fresh and sober enough to make her way to one of the beaches surrounding the resort. They had chosen a spot that was furthest away from the rest of the tourists. Now stretched out on a beach chair, with her Gucci two-piece and Prada sunglasses, Regan looked like she'd stepped off the cover of Vogue. She was already starting to feel her hangover dispersing as the gleaming sunlight shown down upon her creamy unblemished skin. Soaking up the sun would get her feeling like her usual self in no time. She turned on her side and propped her head up with her elbow to glance out onto the crystal clear blue waves of the sea.

Betsy; who had rented a boogie-board from the resort, was currently out on those waves riding them as gracefully as she did everything else. Her purple tresses were whipped about by the sea breeze as she guided the board in and out of the surf. Regan had always been slightly jealous of Betsy's athletic prowess. Regan had never been the sporty type, and generally shied away from activities that worked up a sweat. Except of course for combat training and sex, she was more than happy to work up a sweat in either arena. The wind carried Betsy's ecstatic cries of exaltation to where Regan lay on the shore.

"Tally-ho!" Betsy exclaimed as she sent the board sliding down the crest of a medium sized wave headed for shore. The sea spray from the waves crash into the sand caught the sunlight creating a temporary halo around the mutant woman. Betsy whooped and turned the board back into more oncoming waves thoroughly enjoying adrenaline rush. Regan smiled to herself. She'd also been somewhat jealous of Betsy's daredevil attitude. It was as if nothing scared her purple haired best friend.

Back at Xavier's, Betsy had gotten herself into more than one sticky situation because of her brazen disposition. Luckily, Regan and Betsy's twin brother Brian, had always been there to help her out, even if it meant pissing the professor off in the process. Regan laid her head back down on the flat surface of the beach chair and continued taking in the vibrant rays of sunlight until a shadow fell across her face.

She pulled an annoyed face and slipped her sunglasses down to see an insipid looking Jubliee staring down at her. The Asian teen's smile was from ear to ear. "Regan the water is perfect!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to join me and Betsy?" She asked and turned her head to wave at Betsy who was still surfing the incoming tide. Regan glared up at the young woman whom was clad, to Regan's frustration, in a neon yellow two-piece.

"Jubes you're blocking my light." She answered curtly.

Jubilee realized what the blond was talking about and backed up a few paces to let the sunlight fall onto Regan again. "Oh sorry." She said still beaming and undaunted by Regan's tone. "It's just, I feel bad leaving you here on the beach by yourself." She continued.

Regan forced herself to smile at the other girl and slipped her sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "I promise Jubilee I'm fine right here." She said. "Besides I'm not alone, Tabby is right over there." Regan pointed where Tabby was sitting several paces away. The goth girl had put a beach towel directly onto the white sand, and was lounging on it underneath a large black umbrella. Her own bikini had the image of Jack Skellington splashed across it. Typical Tabby. The one member of the girl group in need of some color, and Tabby was actively trying to avoid the sunlight.

Jubilee looked in the direction Regan was pointing. She had almost forgotten that Tabby had elected to join them at the beach. "Oh right." Jubilee said before turning to face the crystal blue sea again. "Well I'm going back in, catch ya later." She called over her shoulder as she jogged back toward the waves. Regan rolled her eyes and turned her face toward the sun. She let her thoughts wander as she lay there basking in paradise. She wasn't looking forward to the next few months. Sure she was happy to be graduating but also intimidated. She wished she had a firmer grasp on her future like some of her companions.

Betsy, Kitty, and Jubilee had already decided that after graduation they would stay on at Xavier's and join the ranks of the X-Men. Ali wanted to pursue a career as a singer. And Tabby, well Tabby, hadn't settled on anything yet. But her mutant powers, combined with a keen intellect made Regan sure that Tabby would find her place in the world. As far as Regan herself? There were several options open to her. She was certain her father would insist on college, as well as grooming to take part in the family business.

She couldn't see herself becoming a member of the X-Men, and she was pretty sure the professor wouldn't offer it to her. Once she was done with college she could always try to live life as a private citizen, but she doubted her father would allow her such a privilege. There was one offer on the table Regan wasn't sure could or wanted to commit to.

Her father Jason Wyngarde, was not only a formidable business tycoon, he was also a member of an elite mutant organization; the Hellfire Club. Years ago the Hellfire Club had caused a lot of trouble for Professor Xavier and the X-Men. But, in recent years they had called a cease fire and one of the terms of the armistice was allowing Regan to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She knew that her father was expecting her to join him as a member of the Inner Circle. But, a life with the Hellfire Club meant turning her back on friendships and alliances she'd made while attending Xavier's and that left a bad taste in her mouth.

She sighed and turned over onto her stomach to even out her tan. There was still time to figure out what to do with herself. She was not about to let herself be turned into an enemy of the people she'd come to know and love in the last couple of years just to appease her father. However, if she refused his offer, she knew he'd make her pay for it. She decided to put all thoughts of the future out of her head. She was going to relax and enjoy this holiday as long as she could.

Sometime around 2 PM the entire group met up at the water park. Regan's hangover was finally baked out of her and she was feeling in a much better mood. Together they explored the numerous water slides, and pools the resort had to offer. For the next couple of hours they packed in as much fun as they could stand. Tabby even managed a real smile a few times. By the time the sun was beginning to set they had made their way back to the suite. Salt and Chlorine water dripped off of the them as they walked into the air-conditioned space. A day of swimming and exposure to the sun had made them all a little drowsy so they opted as a group to order room service rather than dine in one of the restaurants.

After a generous meal, five of the six girls were sitting on the tiled floor of the master bathroom reminiscing and talking about future plans. Regan was swathed in a plush terrycloth robe from the hotel her back resting against the jacuzzi tub. Ali and Kitty were in pajama pants and loose comfortable t-shirt tops. Tabby wore a satin night gown, in black of course. And Betsy was in a tank top and boyshorts, her purple mane pulled away from her face in a loose ponytail. She was sprawled out on her back on the bathroom floor resting her head on her hands. Jubilee was the only girl that had opted to go to bed. Apparently the days activities had made her too exhausted to stay up late.

Betsy sat up and looked at the group of girls around her. "Anyone fancy having a spliff?" she asked a devilish glint in her eye. The rest of the girls looked confused. They had grown accustomed to some of Betsy's slang but the current word she had used was one they were all unfamiliar with. Taking the baffled silence as a cue, Betsy reached into the hair she had gathered behind her in the ponytail and pulled out something wrapped in white paper.

"Is that?" Kitty started, her expression one of shock. "A joint?"

Betsy winked at her and produced a lighter from her boyshorts. Regan perked up and shot her best friend a look of surprise and excitement. "How the hell did you get that through customs?" She asked taking the joint from her friend along with the lighter. Betsy smirked and held a finger beside her nose.

"Trade secret." She answered.

"What about the smoke alarm?" Kitty asked, her tone was not one of trepidation, but more of concern for getting caught.

Regan stood up for moment to turn on the fan overhead before returning to her seat on the floor. "Just don't blow the smoke near it and we should be fine. She said. She was a little intrigued that neither Kitty nor Ali tried to protest smoking marijuana. Neither of the straitlaced girls had seemed like the type to take part in recreational drugs. Regan lit the joint and took a few puffs before holding the smoke in her lungs, she passed the joint in Ali's direction, and was even more surprised to see Ali follow suit. Ali then passed it to Kitty as Regan exhaled the smoke from her lungs. The joint made the pass around from Kitty to Tabby and then back to Betsy. They continued passing around as they continued their conversation.

"So Ali..." Kitty began. "You really want to purse singing after Xavier's?" she asked.

Ali nodded and exhaled the smoke from her lungs. "I'm gonna try." She answered. "I mean, I love singing. And I don't know if I'm really cut out to be an X-Man, I mean my powers aren't the most useful." She pulled a half smile. Ali liked her mutant abilities she just wasn't sure how much she could contribute to a fight.

"You know Ali." Regan said between drags form the joint. "Daddy knows a lot of people in almost every business. I'm sure he could get someone in the industry to give you a shot."

"Thanks Regan." Ali said. "But I think I should try to make it work on my own." It wasn't that Ali didn't appreciate Regan wanting to help her. She just wanted to see if she could make it without any help. She would earn her dream on her talents alone.

Regan nodded, not at all offended by Ali's statement. "Well if you ever change your mind just let me know." She said.

"You'll be just fine luv." Betsy chimed in. "You've got a lovely set of pipes."

"And with powers like yours you won't need a light technician." Kitty added. "You can put on an awesome show."

Ali looked at Kitty and then at Betsy. "You guys still dead set on becoming X-Men?" She asked.

Kitty nodded emphatically. "Yep, I wanna be a part of the team. I wanna make a real difference in the world." She answered.

Betsy shrugged. "I've got sod-all else to do after graduation." She said. "Not exactly collegiate material here."

"Oh don't give me that crap." Regan said as she passed the joint back to Ali. "You're one of the smartest people I know, you could easily get into any college you want. And it's not like your destitute or anything." Regan and Betsy were the two trust fund brats of the group. Which was why it always baffled Regan that Betsy acted like she was working class in spite of the large fortune left to her by her deceased parents.

"Not that old song and dance again." Betsy started as the joint was passed around to her again. "Don't start with that you are so much posher that you act nonsense." It was true Betsy was not from an area of England that was cockney, but that didn't stop her from emulating it in her dress and speech. "I'm a cockney girl no matter what anyone says."

Regan smirked and decided to drop it. The momentary lapse in conversation prompted Ali to speak up.

"Tabby what about you?" She asked. "You haven't said anything about what you wanna do after graduation."

Tabby tilted her head to the side as if pondering the question deeply. "I was thinking about moving to Soho and trying my hand at being a starving artist." She said whimsically.

Her answer got a snicker from Regan and Betsy. "Is there any part of you that isn't a cliche?" Regan asked playfully.

Tabby shook her head and smiled a dopey smile. "No." She answered simply. "Whatever I end up doing I want to enjoy it." She continued. "Like when they eventually carve something on my tombstone I want it to say. She did what she loved."

"That's a bit morbid." Kitty giggled, the high was beginning to set in to the group.

"Have you ever known her to not be morbid?" Ali quipped. Her answer solicited more laughter from the group. Even Tabby was laughing.

"While we're on the subject." Kitty started. "What do you want yours to say Ali?"

Ali pushed a few stray locks away from her face. "Oh you know me." She replied. "Just something simple and..." She didn't get a chance to finish her statement before Betsy interjected.

"...Boring?" Betsy mused.

Ali laughed, not at all offended by Betsy's subtle jibe. It was true that Ali was the least adventurous member of the group. "Yeah probably." She agreed with Betsy. "Like uh...She was a nice lady and she made her parents proud, or some crap like that." Ali handed the joint back over to Kitty. "And what about yours?" She asked the brunette.

Kitty took a puff and held if for a moment before exhaling. "It should say. She made a difference." She stated. "Concise and to the point." She handed the joint over to Betsy. "Your turn Bets."

Betsy held the joint in her fingers for a moment while she contemplated. Then she made a gesture into the air above her as if she were spelling it out on the stone tablet that would one day adorn her grave. "She was hot and she kicked arse." She answered before taking a drag. Then another epithet popped into her head. "No wait, how about...still shagable?" She burst into a laugh the smoke quickly evacuating her lungs.

The group followed suit laughing louder and deeper than they had been in moments previous. The high was definitely kicking in. Tabby pointed over to Regan.

"That just leave you Regan, what's yours going to say?" Tabby asked.

Before Regan could say a word, Betsy erupted into another fit of laughter, between giggles she blurted out. "She were a tight arse, but she was still fun." She said, answering the question for Regan.

Regan playfully reached out to slap Betsy on the arm. "Boo, you whore." She quipped. Though she and the other girls were laughing hard at Betsy's statement.

Regan tried to suppress her laughter. "No it's gonna say...She was a Bitch on heels but she was damn good at it."

The girls around her nodded in agreement. "Yeah that sounds about right." Kitty said. She'd pulled a towel from the rack beside her and was making a pillow for her head as she stretched out on the bathroom floor. "Wait we forgot Jubilee." She stated.

Betsy went into another fit of hysterics. She attempted to catch her breath and say the thing that had sprung to her mind. "Wait, wait, for Jubilee." She was having trouble keeping herself from laughing long enough to say what she intended. "It should say...she was a right munter!" She managed to get it out before dissolving into laughter again.

The other girls burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter as well. None of them but Betsy knew what a "munter" was but they got the hint. They continued laughing for a moment longer before a loud pounding on the front door of the suite caused all of them to stop and turn their attention towards it light deer caught in the headlights. They kept their giggle suppressed for another second wondering if they had mistaken about someone being on the other side of the door. Then the pounding resumed. A muffled male voice came from the other side.

"Hotel Security, open up please." The male voice said.

"Fuck!" Regan cursed before snatching the joint which was currently in Betsy's fingers and bounding up to toss it directly into the toilet. She pulled the flush and watched as the joint disappeared into the hotel pluming. While Regan was disposing of the evidence, Betsy had quickly grabbed a bottle of Regan's perfume and was spritzing it into the air all around the bathroom. When Regan registered what she was doing she snatched the bottle out of Betsy's hand.

"That's expensive you know!" She said tersely as she put the bottle back down on the sink counter. She straightened herself out and grabbed a hold of Betsy's hand. She dragged Betsy to the front door while Ali, Kitty, and Tabby all hung back in the door way of the bathroom looking a little nervous. Betsy had maintained some composure, but the minute she was in front of the door she started giggling again.

"Betsy pull your shit together!" Regan grumbled while lightly smacking her best friend upside the head. "Use your powers to see who's out there."

"Right oh." Betsy retorted a wide grin still on her face. She squinted her eyes and tried to concentrate. She attempted to sense who was beyond the door but the buzz from the marijuana was making it too difficulty to focus. She stared intently at the door, and after another few seconds pause she said. "No good luv. I'm caned."

Regan sighed exasperatedly. "Fine then just stand there and shut up." She instructed. Regan took a deep breath to compose herself and turned the handle on the door to open it. She plastered a fake smile on herself as the door swung open.

"What seems to the be the trouble..." She trailed off when she saw exactly who was on the other side of the door. Her fake smile faded instantly to be replaced by an annoyed look. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." She said.


End file.
